This disclosure relates generally to hoists. More particularly, this application relates to load sensing for rescue hoists for aircraft.
Rescue hoists deploy and retrieve a cable from a cable drum to hoist persons or cargo. The rescue hoists can be mounted to an aircraft, such as a helicopter, by a support. A motor and gear train drive the cable drum to cause the cable drum to rotate and thus deploy or retrieve the cable. Rescue hoists typically include additional components, such as an overload clutch, to provide overload protection to the hoist. However, rescue hoists do have a maximum load capacity, and if the load on the cable exceeds the load capacity, then the rescue hoist, the aircraft, or both can be damaged. The load on the cable affects mission safety for the crew, the rescue hoist, the object being hoisted, and the aircraft.